Come With Us
|image = CWU_(1).jpg |band = Jorge Blanco, Facundo Gambandé, Samuel Nascimento, Diego Domínguez and Nicolás Garnier |episode = Several episodes |genre = Pop Hip hop |runtime = 3:22 |previous = Go Back in Time |next = This Is My Best Moment |band2 = Violetta |video = }} "Come With Us", also known as "When You Can Hear The Party Start Up", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco, Facundo Gambandé, Samuel Nascimento, Diego Domínguez and Nicolás Garnier as Leon, Maxi Ponte, Broduey, Diego Hernández and Andres. Lyrics English= When you can hear the party start up Move to the beat now My party people When you can hear the party start up Jump in like a heartbeat We've got everything you need Come and get the party started Watch your body rock On another planet Shooting like a rocket Shining like a star Let me take you where it Don't get any better So come and get it It's so incredible Hey, hey No, you don't have to fear Hey, hey What you're feeling here Get on the bus And fly away with us The party When you can hear the party start up Move to the beat now My party people When you can hear the party start up Jump in like a heartbeat We've got everything you need Come and get the party started When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party When you can feel your heartbeat Come and get the party started Are you reading me? We just got our dance on Just go on and on It's gonna' make you free We can take it far Get up from the get-go I never said no When the music starts Hey, hey No you don't have to fear Hey, hey What you're feeling here Get on the bus And fly away with us The party Start up Move to the beat now My party people When you can hear the party start up Jump in like a heartbeat We've got everything you need Come and get the party started When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party When you can feel your heartbeat Come and get the party started I had a soul like a desperado Now I'm coming home to the place to be And we be jumping and pumping the best we can Did you play from a place in the outer space? There's a party on the menu Can nobody dance like nobody can do? Prepare to meet hysteria Dale When you can hear the party start up Move to the beat now My party people When you can hear the party start up Jump in like a heartbeat We've got everything you need Come and get the party started When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party start up When you can hear the party When you can feel your heartbeat Come and get the party started |-| Spanish= Ven con nosotros y ahora salta Mueverte al ritmo My party people Uooo Ven con nosotros y ahora salta La fiesta ya esta aquí We've got everything you need Uooo Ven aquí ahora y salta Ya estamos aca Abre paso dale Subete a mi nave Si quieres volar Te voy a llevar Donde nadie llega A otro planeta En un viaje espacial Ehh, ehh No tienes qué temer Ehh ehh Novas vas a caer Pos a donde vas Allá na hay gravedad Y ahora Ven con nosotros y ahora salta Mueverte al ritmo My party people Uooo Ven con nosotros y ahora salta La fiesta ya aquí We've got everything you need Uoooo Ven aqui y ahora salta Ya liberate Es que esta gustando Sigue bailando El hasta amanecer Para disfrutar Esta todo listo Sigue mi ritmo Y dejate llevar Ehh, ehh No tienes qué temer Ehh ehh Novas a caer Pos a donde vas Allá na hay gravedad Y ahora Ven con nosotros y ahora salta Mueverte al ritmo My body people Uooo Ven con nosotros y ahora salta La fiesta esta aquí We've got everything you need Uoooo Ven aqui ahora y salta Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Ven Con Nosotros" (Come With Us), and is also referred to as "Salta" (Jump). Violetta en Vivo tracklist. *Leon, Diego, Broduey and Andres wrote this song together. *This song was used in the end-of-term show in the second season. *This song was written for an assignment set by Pablo. References Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs